


What's in a name

by Rebd



Category: Duke of hazzard
Genre: another life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebd/pseuds/Rebd
Summary: What if Jessie and his wife, would have gotten all the kids, and couldn't  keep them all. What would their live be like, being raised by someone else.





	What's in a name

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own so don't sue!!

Another world were Jessie and Martha got all the kid, Bo, Luke, Daisy, Coy and Vance. They had to make a hard choice, who were they going to give up?  
The social worker was at the door. Jessie closed his eyes and laid his hands on two of them when he opened them. He look at the two he was giving up, he said “I’m so sorry.” Jessie hoped then, that they would have a good life.  
Jessie then handed the two baby over. The women gave Jessie a small smile, she knew this was hard, she then turn, and walked away. Martha came out of the bedroom, when she heard the car pull away! “ which ones” she asked, trying not to cry. Jessie wiped tear from his eyes and said “ I picked at random, the two that are gone are, Bo and Luke”. Both Jessie and Martha held on to each other, and cried for the two little boys they might never see again.  
Miles away, the social worker said to the babies in the back “I've got home for you”! As she continued down the road, to a town call Hazzard.  
Just outside of town, in a small house, a women was waiting on the front step. As the social worker got out of the car, the women came over to her.  
The social worker opened the door, and took out the little blonde baby, the women was so happy, to see the little bundle of joy. The social worker hand the baby over, and they both went inside, and though the house to a bedroom that was set up for a baby, with everything a baby would need. Social worker smiling as she left knowing everything would be fine, but she had to go, she had another baby to place. She couldn't leave the other one alone.  
After the social worker was gone, a police car pull up, and out hopped Roscos P Coltrane, he run up to his wife, and new son. Looking at the baby he asked, “So Annie what are we going to name this little rascals.” She smiled at her husband, and said “I was thinking Ricco!”  
Roscos smile and said “ I love it I love it!”  
On the other side of town, Lulu was arguing with Boss! “ But honey pie, baby are a lot of work and money. Lulu glared at Jd “you already agreed, to it so hush up, he'll be here any minute. Just then there was a knock on the door. Lulu opened it to find the social worker on the other side, and in her arms was something, Lulu had been waiting for, for along time.  
The social worker handed the baby over, Lulu coo over the baby, JD just sat in his chair. After the social worker had left, Lulu held the baby out to JD and said “isn't he just so perfect”. Boss frowned “he looks like every other baby” as he pointed at the child in Lulu arms. The baby then took ahold of boss finger, and laughed.  
Boss smiled “what's so funny” he ask well wiggling his finger. Lulu said “ he's smiling for his daddy” it then hit boss. Jd took the baby in his arms, and sat in his chair.  
He looked at Lulu, “I'm a daddy and you’re a momma” Lulu smile back and said “our little man needs a name Jd.”  
Boss though, then said “Harrison Hogg” Lulu took the baby in her arms, look down, she smiles “I like it”

Tell me what you think!


End file.
